1. Field of Invention
This invention relates to a device for holding an electrical power cord; and more particularly, to such a device for holding the cord in different positions vis-a-vis an appliance in which such device is used.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Some electrical appliances require a power cord to be located in a particular place so that the appliance can be disposed in a particular orientation. For example, a hand held food mixer has its power cord located on a side so that the mixer blades can be placed substantially vertically when the mixer is not in use.
But, disadvantageously, placing the cord on one side (such as the right side) makes it difficult for a left handed person (or a right handed person if the cord is placed on the left to operate the mixer without the power cord interfering with the operation of the mixer.